1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a seat for an occupant to sit on has conventionally been proposed that includes a seat bottom plate, a cushion member such as urethane sponge disposed on an upper surface of the seat bottom plate, and a seat skin that covers an upper surface side of the cushion member (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-211460, for example).
In the conventional technique, cushioning property of the seat is secured with the deformation of the cushion member. Therefore, to secure sufficient cushioning property of the seat, a thickness of the cushion member is increased and thus, a seat height becomes large. As a result, reach to the ground during riding is lowered due to the large seat height in the saddle-ride type vehicle. Thus, a technique is called for that can make the seat height small while securing the cushioning property of the seat.